runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Goblin
küldetés alatt.]] A Goblinok alapvetően gyenge szörnyek, amiken a játékosok alacsony combat levelen edzenek. A goblinok zöldbőrűek, púposak valamint hegyes füllel és fogakkal rendelkeznek. Ők valószínűleg az Orkok és a Hobgoblinok kereszteződéséből erednek. A Goblinok szeretik a harcot, a háborút és a vérontást a vezetőjük keze alatt, akit ők a "Big High War God" ("A Nagy és Magasságos Háborúisten") néven emlegetnek (másnéven Bandos). Az emberek uralma óta a Goblinok csak a csínytevők szintjére csúsztak. Őket egyszerű, háborúszerető konnyen vezethető, gyalogos katonáknak használta sok különböző entináns a játék története alatt. Ezalól kivétel a Dorgeshuun törzs, másnéven a barlangi goblinok, akik műveltek, civilizáltak és békeszeretők. Történelmi háttér Eredetileg a goblinok értelmes és inteligens lények voltak, akik gazdálkodással foglalkoztak Yu'biusk-on, egy zöld és termékeny helyen, egy Gielinor-hoz hasonló dimenzióban. Azomban Bandos megérkezett és a goblinok hivatalos istene lett, és elküldte őket hogy harcoljanak érte Gielinoron. Yu'biusk késöbbi látogatói a területet kihaltan és elpusztultan találták amiért Bandos a felelős, azonban hogy mi történt Yu'biusk-on az nem ismert jelenleg. A goblinok hiszékenyek voltak és követték Bandost hogy harcoljanak a háborúiban. Nemsokára a goblinok (kivéve a cave goblinokat, akik a föld alá rejtőztek) egyre kevésbé értelmessé váltak, alacsony mágikus és teknológiai tulajdonságokkal. A páncélok és fegyverek kovácsolásán kívül szinte semmihez sem értenek. Területek A goblinok sok helyen megtalálhatóak, mint például: *Lumbridge *Goblin Village *Port Sarim *Digsite környékén *Stronghold Of Security *Underground Pass *Goblin Cave *Coal Trucks *A Myreque Hideout jukaiban Mort Myre mocsárban *God Wars Dungeon *Az obszervatóriumhoz közeli barlangban *Seers Villagetől Észak-Nyugatra közel a törpe szénbányákhoz *A Mr. Mordaut Random event osztálytermében. Harci stratégia A játékosok megküzdhetnek velük mind ijjászatal, mágiaval, vagy közelharcal. Az alacsony szintű goblinok kitűnőek gyakorlásra az kicsi combat szintel rendelkező játékosoknak, egésszen 10-es szintig, mivel a goblinok csak 1-et sebeznek. Pár magassabb szintű goblin sebezhet 2-őt vagy 3-at is, és ugyan csak jó gyakorlás az alacsony szintű kalandozóknak. Nagyobb szinten nem nehéz őket megölni, de nem jók az edzésre sem. Dropok 100% Drops Bones Charmok (csak membereknek) *Gold Charm (nem gyakori) *Green Charm (ritka) *Crimson Charm (ritka) *Blue Charm (ritka) Fegyverek és páncélok *Bronze spear (m) *Bronze scimitar (ritka) *Iron dagger *Bronze square shield *8 Bronze bolts *5 Bronze javelin (m) (ritka) *Bronze arrows Rúnák *6 Water rune *4 Earth rune *7 Body rune *Chaos rune *Nature rune *Mind rune Herbek (csak membereknek) *Grimy dwarf weed (ritka) *Grimy Avantoe (m) (ritka) *Grimy lantadyme (m) (ritka) *Grimy ranarr (m) (ritka) Egyebek *Air talisman *Brass necklace *Chef's hat (nem gyakori) *Goblin mail *Ring mould *Champion scroll (m) (nagyon ritka) *Level 1 Clue scroll (m) (nem gyakori) *Goblin Book (m) (nagyon gyakori) *3 Grapes *Goblin skull (Rag and Bone Man küldetés 2. felében) *5, 9, 15, 20 vagy 25 Coins Híresebb goblinok *Generals Wartface és Bentnoze - Goblin generálisok, akik különössen hajlamosak az egymással való ellenkezésre. Mindkettő Goblin Villageban található. *Grubfoot - Egy alacsony rangú munkás Goblin Villageben. *Mudknuckles - A gyorsételek feltalálója. Jelenleg Goblin Villageben található. *Wormbrain - Egy tolvaj, Port Sarim tömlöcében. *Mistag - A Dorgeshuun kolóbia vezetője. (csak membereknek) *Kazgar - Megmutatja a biztos utat a karaktereknek a Dorgeshuun alagúton keresztül, így gyorsabban elérhető a goblinok bányája és a Dorgesh-Kaan. (csak membereknek) *Zanik - Egy Dorgeshuun kalandozó, aki kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszik négy küldetésben. (csak membereknek) *Ur-Tag - A Dorgeshuunok vezetője. A Dorgesh-Kaan tanácstermében található, az északi-felső részén a városnak. *Sergeants Strongstack, Steelwill, és Grimspike - Három hihetetlenül erős goblin akik General Graardort segítik a God Wars Dungeonban. *Clothears *Goblin főpapok Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin, Redeyes és Strongbones. *Hopespear - Egy goblin próféta. Ő egy történetet mond el a goblin háborúkról, Battle of Plain of Mud ról és a vízióiról. *A játékosok is goblinná változnak, miután megisszák a goblin potiont a Land of the Goblins küldetésben, azonban nem maradnak sokáig ebben a formában. Goblin törzsek A goblinokat mindig úgy mutatják be hogy az ellenséges istenekkel és nemzetekkel vannak, azomban, sok szövetséges lett az emberekkel miután egy ember hős, Arraw egyesítette őket. Ezen okokból a Goblinok mindig megpróbálnak pár csínyt elkövetni az emberek települései ellen amikor ez lehetséges, azonban ők alapvetően nem jelentenek különösebb fenyegetést. A goblin törzsek bármilyen istent követhetnek, és és leggyakrabban barátságosak az emberekkel vagy túl gyengék hogy megtámadják őket, azonban még mindig van pár aki hű maradt Bandoshoz és szabadon öli az embereket. Páran még Zamorakot követik. Apróságok *A Goblinok azon szörnyek egyike akik dropolják a chef's hat nevű tárgyat. *A Goblinok sokféle színben tűnnek fel, mindegyik különböző színű ruhákat visel. *Pár Goblin Draynor Village közelében rendelkezik a "talk-to" opcióval, azonban a játékosok nem tudnak velük beszélni mert "The goblin isn't interested in talking." ("A goblint nem érdekli a beszélgetés."). Pár darabbal tudsz beszélni a goblin villageben. *A Goblinok a Goblin Villageben néha megtámadják egymást, azonban ők alapvetően nem agresszívek. Néha ha beszélsz egy Goblinnal, ő megtámad. Lásd másképp *Cave goblin *Goblin guard *Angry goblin *Hobgoblin *Ork *Goblin Champion *Goblin statue *Revenant goblin *Könyvek **Goblin book **Goblin symbol book